Traveling With Colleagues
by DauntlessStormagedonn
Summary: Staff at Holby City are going on a trip. Requested by the board for staff bonding and vital training but as winter sets in; the notorious British weather blunders down, who's secrets are safe and will strong bonds crack under pressure? CHAPTER 12 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

Holby city isn't a place for holidays, weekend get aways and definitely doesn't have any breathtaking landscapes. But with in this city is a tightly knit hospital. Holby City General.  
From the hectic emergency department to the hard working wards of Darwin, Keller and AAU.

It's been a week since the email was sent out. Jac, Jonny, Mo, Sam, Tom, Harry, Gemma and Mary Claire, planned a trip!

But where will their journey take them?

**okay the thing is, I need ideas! Where could they go? What could they do? If you help out you could be featured in the fic itself so please leave a comment. the more ideas I get the more i can write. Bare in mind, jac is pregnant but not very far gone. Thanks :) .B.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; thanks to jacnaylor1998 for the great idea; this chapter is only around 100 words long but there's gonna be around 2 more updates today so I need to post this earlier to get the story going. Please review if you have chance :)**

6AM, Sunday Morning.

"Scotland! Windy, cold, wet Scotland!"

"Oh give over Jac, it's home soil" Jonny argued back cheekily.

By now the others had gathered, pulling off their coats, hats and gloves.

"It's snowing cats and dogs out there" Harry exaggerated

"my hair! Stupid weather" everyone had a feeling Mary Claire was going moan the entire trip.

Last in came Sam and Tom, hand in hand looking sheepish. After all it was Jac's ward and they had heard a lot about her.

But everyone had a surprise when the F1, who had already made a name for herself walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

After a 'brief' talk or rather lecture from the new CEO Guy, but he preferred Mr Self, the rather tired bunch lugged their bags onto the coach.

"Jonny? You know any songs for the journey?" Harry asked.

"Oh god" both Jac and Mo stated in sync.

"Ah,  
Here's to it!  
The fighting sheen of it,  
The yellow, the green of it,  
The white, the blue of it,  
The swing, the hue of it,  
The dark, the red of it,  
Every thread of it!  
The fair have sighed for it,  
The brave have died for it,  
Foemen sought for it,  
Heroes fought for it,  
Honour the name of it,  
Drink to the fame of it -  
THE TARTAN!" Jonny sang taking his seat, and as each line passed Harry's smirk grew bigger and bigger.

The coach wasn't massive but was big enough. From the front sat; Jonny and Harry on the right, on the left Gemma, behind then sat Mary Claire and the right Sam and Tom. Finally nearing the back sat Jac, Mo and the F1, each sitting alone.

Luckily the roads were pretty clear despite the fact that the icy flakes were still falling. This however didn't help a travel sick Gemma. She'd never had to worry about it with having a time consuming job and being a single parent but with a long journey a head and unreliable sickness pills, she had to find a way to cope.

The group next had to select a representative...

"Me! I'll do it!" Jonny rambled out.

"Not a chance, me obviously" Harry said quickly after.

Nobody else volunteered.

"Great, so we're stuck with one of the excited children." Mary Claire groaned.

It had been 20 minutes since the hospital was out of sight and with both Jonny and Harry bickering, Jac and Gemma both in a deep slumber the rest of the group decided to play truths.

Will anyone's deepest secrets be revealed?

**please review, all of them are read and taken on board :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haven't posted for awhile so please read and review; might get another update tonight if your lucky :) **

* * *

"Who's first then?" Mo queried moving closer to the group looking around.

"Oh go on then" Tom spoke up, soon regretting it.

"Best you've had?" Mary Claire smirked.

"Surely that'll be me?" Sam retorted getting Mary Claire's drift.

This caused laughter from the bunch, even Zosia; who had been completely silent up till now had to laugh. Mary Claire's cheeks tinted red from embarrassment.

"So she's right?" Jac spoke after waking from the noise.

"I wouldn't put a ring on it if it wasn't" Tom joked. This of course resulted in a playful nudge from his fiancée.

Meanwhile, Jonny and Harry had agreed to split the job.

"How about another wee song?" Jonny questioned.

"No, um.. You'll wake Gemma up" Harry replied.

"Didn't know you two had it on"

"We don't... It's just... Never mind."

* * *

"Oi lads, you playing?" Mary Claire shouted purposely.

They agreed, questions were being spread around and it was all fun and games - but for how long?

"So Jac, what would you rate Jonny out of 10?" Mo asked, already knowing the answer.

Jac laughed stuffing a pickle into her mouth. "Borderline 5."  
Jonny tried to block this comment out. It did truly hurt.

"Zosia, worst experience?" Sam questioned. Everyone turned focusing on her.

"Me? Oh.. Arthur Digby in the wet lab" Even Jac couldn't hold in her smirk.

With that the couch pulled into a service station. Gemma woke as the ignition was cut and jumped off first. The rest following after.

* * *

"So" Tom spoke slipping his arm around Sam and resting it against her hip.

"Hm. Yeah?" Sam looked up to him unfortunately missing a patch of ice.

With one went the other...both Sam and Tom were in a fit of laughter pilled up on the bricked floor.

A hand stretched out to pull Sam up from under Tom, who still lay there laughing. Once up the face became clear.  
The F1.

Could this be the start of a unusual friendship?


	5. Chapter 5

After an awkward conversation, toilet breaks and quick dashes for food the now more lively bunch found there way - carefully back to the coach.

"Blondie, wait up!"Harry shouted as Gemma stepped onto the coach.  
Once aboard he sat next next to her.

"What Harry?" Gemma grumbled wanting to get back to sleep.

"Now it's either because you're a lady or there's something wrong?"Harry was always childish with 'lady things'.

Gemma sighed "I get travel sick."

"What? Why didn't you? Does sleeping work?" He questioned.

"Yes, now if you don't mind."

"You can't be comfortable like that, um.. Rest against me?"

Gemma looked at him to read is expression. He wasn't wearing his trademark smirk, but a look of care and honesty.

Gladly; she turned and rested her head on his shoulder and placing a hand on his chest. Harry slipped an arm around Gemma's frame.  
This didn't go unnoticed by the others, especially Mary Claire.

She'd had a 'fling' with Harry before, but it was more than that to her. Would the green eyed monster strike her?

* * *

Jac had taken the seat next to Jonny, obviously why; he'd bought pizza and her craving was to big to ignore.

'I swear she uses me for the food, I'm only a 5' Jonny thought bitterly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom had claimed the back seats in a row of 5. With a very cosy Sam bundled in his arms.

"How's your leg?" Sam smirked.

Tom acted like a child "hurts. A lot."  
Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll have to make it better, later on."

Zosia had planned to sit alone and block everyone out with her iPod but often a slightly less awkward conversation with the couple at the back would take place. She was grateful.

* * *

Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Only 20 minutes had passed, and the pregnant consultant had are all the pizza to the dislike of the rather hungry nurse.

Everyone now seemed to be asleep or very irritable.

* * *

"Sam, stop moving" tom told her. She couldn't get comfy.

"Sorry I-"

Tom looked at her to continue, but she didn't...

"Sam?" He rubbed her arm gently "you can tell me."

* * *

Gemma had fallen asleep instantly. She loved but avoided Harry's comfort before now. Mary Claire's jealousy bubbled under the surface.

She gathered she was travel sick. And she knew exactly what would happened. It had taken a few attempts but with a final kick Gemma woke up.

Unfortunately for Gemma that bump in the road came at the wrong time.

"Ah my shoes!" Harry exclaimed.

At this point, everyone had their eyes on the pair.

"Oh Gemma, not again" Harry said running her back.

She shook her head "not me"

"Good job there weren't any pizza left in there" Jonny chuckled.

It was Jac.

"What's going on?" Sam mumbled from her sleep.  
Unaware Tom himself was still in sleep.

"Jac and Gemma throwing their guts up" Zosia filled in.

"Oh,.. Thanks."

Zosia replied with a half smile. It was a start.

"Alright there blondie?" Harry smirked.

"I need some air.."

"Second that" Jac added.

That's when the coach halted to a stop. Traffic.

* * *

**_Smaller chapter I know; but I've noticed there's not much variety and was thinking of introducing more characters; who'd you guys want? Review please :)_**


	7. AN

**This is just a A/N;**

**With this fic I've got lots if ideas and have been given some really good ones too but I don't actually know if anyone's reading it! I don't want reviews to make it look popular or good, I want them so I know who's reading and what you guys want; there's gonna be at least one update everyday so please if you have chance please leave a comment even if it's just small.**

**many thanks x**


	8. Chapter 7

Lines of rumbling engines as far as they could see.

"Great" Gemma sighed.

"You'll be fine, get back to sleep" Harry soothed.

She groaned settling into his chest once again.

Jonny had now moved. Jac demanded space.

"How's she doing?" Mo asked.

"Always about her aye" he huffed.

"Jonny mac.. What's going on?"

He sighed.

"Don't you bother being stubborn with me" Mo forced.

"Nah it's fine"

"Tom.." Sam whispered nudging him.

He had woken when the coach had stopped. Tom looked do you see Sam shivering.

"Hey come up here" Tom shifted to the side making room for her. The heaters didn't run while the coach stops.

Sam found herself in his arms soon enough. Tucking her legs up and warming in his heat.

"Thanks"

"Sure your feeling okay?" Tom asked concerned.

"just cold" Sam nodded before kissing him gently.

Tom responded but neither wanted it to get heated. Just yet.

Mary Claire was pretty tired of the couples on this trip...

"You know how much I love you?" Tom asked Sam. She nodded.

"I love you too"

Zosia was listening in too..

Tom pulled her closer and Sam run her fingers through his hair. Their lips connected again, full if passion and heat.

Tom pulled away first leaving Sam pouting, he smirked.

"Did last night not satisfy you?" He whispered.

Sam didn't want to admit it but she just wanted to feel his skin against hers.

Finally the traffic started to clear and the coach started to move again.

With both Harry and Jonny calm, most asleep or quiet the journey passed by.

Finally the arrived!

**Sorry for not updating for a while; I've not been well enough to write. I know it's short but updates will be regular once again! Please review... If I get a lot another update tonight!**


	9. Chapter 8

"Oh my god.." Jac exclaimed stepping straight into snow that gathered at her shins.

"Oh cheer up Naylor!" Someone shouted.

Jac squinted, looking to the person who stood watching her.

"Ah Sacha my man!" Jonny shouted jumping off the coach. But he wasn't standing alone.

Sam and Tom groaned looking to see what the commotion was about. It had to be their boss.

"Gemma.. Babe?" Harry whispered in her ear trying to wake her.

Her eyes slowly flickered open...  
"We're here, come on get your coat on" Harry smiled

Groaning, Gemma got up reluctantly and wrapped up warm. The snow was falling thick and fast.

An hour later..

The group had been assigned a cabin so in went everyone.

"Taking a double!" Tom shouted jumping onto the one furthest from the door.

Sam followed as Harry jumped onto the next double.

"Come on blondie, I'll keep you warm tonight" Harry smirked causing her to blush a little.

Jac threw her bag onto a single, then Mary Claire, Zosia and Zoe followed sync.

"Great" Mo sighed.

Jonny had claimed the other single. She knew what he intended.

Sacha smiled to Mo "I'll sleep on the floor, don't worry"

"No no, don't be silly" Mo answered.

After sorting wardrobes and unpacking a few things, the fire was burning bright oranges and deep reds heating the cabin.

They'd gathered on the sofas surrounding the bricked heat source.

The men gathered on one, sitting Sacha, Harry and Jonny. Tom sat closely on an arm chair.

Then on the other sat Zoe, Mo, Mary Claire. Sam stay on the plait rug with Zosia. Jac had claimed the other arm chair as soon as she saw it!

There were certain members with their eyes fixated on another.

Who would be first to get intimate?


	10. Chapter 9

"What's for dinner then?" Jonny asked like a child as his stomach grumbled even louder.

"Your the Scott around here" Zosia inputted confidently.

"You bring a kilt?" Tom laughed.

"No, but my scot instincts can sense a fish and chip shop" Jonny retorted.

Mo laughed.

"I want a pie!" Jac half shouted. She was starving.

"We passed it as we got here, nice try Maconie" Mo added.

"So there's definitely a chippy?" Zoe asked. She was hungry too.

"Yeah, write down what you want" Mo finished passing round a notebook she had brought for the course.

After the orders were written; Jac's order was by far the biggest, eyes looked around the lounge.

"I'll go, get outta here" Mary Claire said getting up.

"She can't go alone, not with the snow" Sacha made clear.

"Oh I'll go too" Gemma stood pulling her coat on.

They were out the door before Harry could protest.

Tom looked to Sam and she looked back. They soon found there way to each others arms. Despite their boss being just opposite. Neither really cared.

The temperature outside was dropping and the snow fell forming thick blankets quite quickly.

The course didn't start till Tuesday  
They had tomorrow to prepare or just have fun. Beer had obviously been brought and certain members were going to get drunk.

Very drunk.

Harry started to worry, they'd left a while ago and hadn't yet returned. Although he didn't let it show.

30 minutes had passes since they left. And finally they stumbled through the door looking like snowmen.

"God! It's f-freezing!" Mary Claire moaned looking for sympathy. She didn't get any.

She slowly but gradually handed out the food. Gemma was busy warming up. Mary Claire had moaned about this too.

She was off again. Moan. Moan. Moan.

"Mm. This is good" Jac commented stuffing chips into her mouth.

"You're meant to chew Jac" Jonny mocked her.

She glared and he shut up almost instantly.

It was these times Jonny released how much he missed Jac, her being his. Or in there case him being hers.  
He admitted to himself he couldn't love anyone else.

He couldn't tell her though, not now.

Or could he...?

**So hope you liked this chapter, please review; but what do you think the group will be up to on there free day? Let me know! It's not written yet so your idea may be used :) **


	11. Chapter 10

7pm

"How you feeling?" Harry asked Gemma rubbing her arm.

"I'm fine now, honestly" Gemma smiled.

"Are you two a thing now then?" Sacha teased.

They both looked to each other, Gemma's cheeks tinting pink.

"Oh.. Um.. I.." Gemma was so confused.

"Yeah, we are" Harry spoke confidently. Pecking her cheek.

Mary Claire tried to ignore this, focusing on Zosia and Zoe.  
They seemed alright.

Jac sat rubbing her bump, she'd ate a lot but it wasn't really effecting her.

Jonny looked to her and she nodded allowing him over. His little girl was kicking and he wanted to experience this again.

Straddling behind Jac and placing his hands under hers, his face was a picture in its self.

"Thanks.. Jac, really." Jonny grinned.

Mo smiled at this; finally her best mate was smiling and evidently happy in front of her.

It wasn't long until the alcohol worked it's way it the bloodstream of certain members.

Mary Claire's mission was to get wasted. Very.  
Zoe joined her, Mary Claire reminded her of Linda... The fun they used to have drinking together.

Jac, Gemma, Harry and Zosia found their way to bed after a while. There's only some much of blind drunks they could take.

"So.." Mary Claire started finishing a bottle and placing it lying down on the table. "Spin the bottle?"

"Oh I'm in" Zoe laughed.

So, Mary Claire, Zoe, Sam, Tom, Sacha, Mo and Jonny were going to play.

How would this turn out?

Few neutral kisses were exchanged, but with strong friendships and a couple in tailed; it wasn't long before in got interesting.

Very interesting...

The bottle spun, landing on the extremely wasted Scotsman.

"Who's my victim then?" He slurred.

It went round and round.

Eyebrows lifted and eyes widened when it landed on her.

Sam.

"Ah come here my wee lassie" he said in his deep accent.

Tom nor Sam had chance to protest before he pushed his lips deeply onto Sam's!

Now, how would this pan out?


	12. Chapter 11

**Extra update for tonight because I haven't updated regularly recently; I've had a lot of request's for Sam dealing with period problems and tom helping her, this will be coming up in the next chapters. Please review x**

* * *

Tom couldn't help the anger rise up inside him.  
He didn't mind the game, but Jonny was forceful towards Sam and she couldn't separate their lips.

"Jonny!" Mo gasped.

Although, it was too late. Jonny was already stumbling across the lounge; tripping on his own feet and falling to the floor.

He burst out laughing, this infuriated Tom more.  
He got up and took to the door, separating himself from Jonny.

"Oh..Tom.." Sam eventually spoke up but he was already gone closing the door abruptly as he left.

"Best get to bed mate" Sacha suggested to Jonny.

He nodded like a child, getting back to his feet. After regaining his balance made his way to the bedroom.

Not long after followed a yelp of pain. But not Jonny's...

"That's Jac!" Mo blurted scrambling to her feet and to where the cry of pain came from.  
Sam followed knowing Jonny would be a handful.

She was right, pulling Jonny off Jac was a task.  
Finally after many attempts, Jonny was settled in his own bed, snoring. Loudly.

"Alright Jac?" Mo asked concerned.

"Yeah, fine now" she grumbled tiredly rubbing her bump.

"Thanks" She continued settling back to sleep.

Mo took the opportunity to jump in bed, it had been a long day and didn't need anymore drama.

Sam headed back to the others, expecting Tom to be back by now.

He wasn't. "I need a drink" Sam confirmed.

Now; Zoe, Mary Claire and Sam were wasted having Sacha found his way to bed, they settled for the sofa's.

Tom arrived back, having cleared his head and calmed down.  
He chuckled to himself seeing the three, pulling off his coat and shoes.

Then being the gentlemen he is, scooped Sam up in his arms and took her to bed.  
After undressing he got in beside her and both slept soundly in each other's arms.

But what will the morning bring - will Jonny remember the night before?


	13. Chapter 12

**Heres the next chapter, spent a while on this and I think it's longer.. Anyway - please review, it doesn't take long and from reviews I get I'm very grateful. Thanks again x**

* * *

7am

Jac had woken first, with the sun peaking through the curtains and birds singing sweetly outside.  
Jac liked winter, especially now she was pregnant.  
Lots of hot chocolate, food and a easy excuse to wear an even bigger jumper.  
Although, Christmas hadn't quite grown on her yet.

With the temperature still low she pulled on some bed socks and a robe before quietly making her way to the kitchen.  
Of course, she had woken hungry.  
Jac had gotten used to it and rather enjoyed it.

She had to admit, being in Scotland wasn't all bad.

By the time Jac had found her way onto her chair with a hot chocolate and a packet of bourbons, other faces emerged. All couldn't help but laugh at Zoe and Mary Claire who were still deep in a slumber.

"What a night" Mo laughed sipping a cup of water.

"I'd second that" Tom half smirked.

"Why what happened?" Zosia chipped in.

"That doesn't really matter.." Mo continued and tom nodded.

Sam stretched out to find the only the cold under sheets that covered the mattress.  
Propping herself up, looking around. That's when the headache hit; and the vague events of last night lingered in her mind.

After pulling her fingers through her hair and taking a dose of painkillers, she made her way to the lounge.

Mary Claire and Zoe woke also dragging there aching bodies and a throbbing head to their beds.

Eventually; everyone was awake.. Well not everyone.  
Jonny had yet to make an appearance.

Sacha and Harry put breakfast together. Making toast, putting the kettle on. Catering for Jac's specific needs and portion size.  
Thankfully, she was please with her breakfast and soon cleared her plate.

Sam, after taking her plate out made her way to Tom.  
He smiled as she sat on his lap, he caressed her hips with his hands.

"About last night.." Sam spoke.

"No, don't worry about it. It was his drunken acts. I know"

Sam smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" Tom confirmed and sealed it with a kiss.

Finally Jonny made his way to the group after dosing himself with paracetamol.  
However, he didn't receive smiles but glares as he made his presence clear.

"Whoa, what's all those faces for?" He half laughed.

He didn't remember...


	14. Chapter 14

**Right first off; I'm soooo sorry about disappearing. **

**I really enjoy writing for you guys but I just didn't have time but now I'm back and have plenty of ideas. **

**However, I will be writing divergent/hunger games fanfics for a while just to try something different. **

**Im back so look out! :) **


End file.
